


The Blind Shinobi and Kitsune Shinigami

by TheRealXero942



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ignore the checkmark, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealXero942/pseuds/TheRealXero942
Summary: Kaname Tousen was not always a man of virtue. Sui-Feng was not a woman who was so easily pleased. Retsu Unohana somehow can never keep her hands off of them. A relationship between 3 Captains was forbidden, but they made it work. Tasked by Squad 1 to a mission in the Human World, the three Shinigami's lives will be turned upside down by a woman of unparalleled beauty and charisma. Little do they know that said woman has Ideas of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So about two years ago I adopted a story that I honestly have forgotten about. Its not that I didn't want to do it...I just did not know how to go about doing it. So after some thinking i decided. I am just going to revamp the entire thing.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Blind Shinobi, Kitsune Shinigami**

**Chapter 1: Brand New Assignment and some downtime**

**(Soul Society...9th Divison...Room of Captain Kaname Tousen)**

Life for Captain Kaname Tousen has always been a calm, but interesting one. Sure, there have been times where things have not been easy for him, but what is life without a little bit of struugle?

As a Captain running his own Division, there was a lot of responsibilities that the blind man had to attend to. The 9th Division was not just the Security Force of the Gotei 13, but also the Arts & Culture as well as the Seireitei News Magazine. All Lieutenants from every Division handed there reports to the 9th. The Shinigami in this division had to constantly be on alert for everything ranging from threats breaching the walls of the Seireitei to the Rukongai District and hollow extermination. Everything news related as well was reported from the newest trends to clothing styles and music.

Being the Editor-in-Chief, Head of Security, Captain, and overall Leader of Squad 9, Tousen never had time for himself. From the moment the sun rises to the moment it sets, The stoic faced Captain devotes all his time and energy into making sure his Division is running at peak efficiency. Even rest and sleep were a far reach. For him to do so otherwise would cause a collapse in the structuring of Squad 9. That was something he could not allow to happen.

But...Kaname knew the responsibilities when he took up the position of Captain. Or rather, when Head Captain Yamamoto unceremoniously dumped the position onto him without warning at all. But as always, Tousen managed to adapt and move on forward despite this unexpected..."promotion."

Could he even call it a promotion?

This post was most likely given to him, to keep him out of the way of the other more prominent Captain's and their Squads. Kaname knew that he was not well liked or trusted and downright hated by most of his fellow Captains except for a slight few. Even the subordinates in his Division regarded him with slight fear and nervousness. But the dutiful Captain did not let that stop him from doing his many duties that were required of him.

Sitting at his desk on the far side of his room, the dark-skinned Shinigami was overlooking some final reports that had beeen handed to him earlier by Hisagi. They were from Squad 6 and it mentioned a hollow attack on one of the lower districts with several casualties and stating how the situation was quickly resolved by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai.

Tousen quickly finished overlooking the reports and set them aside to be delivered for Head Captain Yamamoto and put his pen down.

There was a knock at his room door.

"What is it?" Tousen responded in a calm polite voice.

"Open the damn door." responded a gruff feminine voice.

Tousen got up from his seat and opened the door of his room to find one gorgeous, but impatient, Soi Fon, Captain of the Second Division, Leader of the Omnitsukido and the fastest woman alive in the Seireitei.

"Ah, Captain Soi Fon, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" the Ninth asked the Second.

Said Captain was standing there in the doorway with the same stoic look on her face, before pushing the Ninth out of the way and entering his office, making herself comfortable in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Tousen raised an eyebrow before shutting the door behind him.

Just as the Ninth was about to turn and go back to his desk, another knock at his door caused him to pause. He sensed the spiritual pressure standing behind the door and he felt his mood brighten a bit. He grabbed the handle of the door and opened it gently.

Standing in the doorway was none other than the beautiful 4th Division Captain herself, Retsu Unohana. Retsu was one of the oldest captain's in the Gotei 13 alongside, Captain's Yamamoto, Kyoraku, and Ukitake. Having been Captain's for at least 110 years before the current Captains of the Gotei 13.

Tousen himself was just a 5th seat in the 9th Division at the time. Soi Fon was a personal guard of Yoruichi at the time when she was the Captain of the 2nd Division.

"Hello Retsu" Tousen greeted the Fourth with a small smile. Both her and Soi Fon, despite the latter's attitude, are women of extreme beauty and dedication who managed to steal the heart of the Ninth Captain in different, but effective ways.

For Retsu, it was quite simple. The beautiful woman who had pale skin and long black hair twisted into a double knot, had a gentle and caring persona that was fitting with her duties as the Captain of the Medical Division. Healing and encouragement were just some of the parts that made the Ninth very attracted to her. She was the epitome of silent grace and Tousen was glad to have her by his side.

With Soi Fon...things were a little rough around the edges. He had to choose carefully when, where, and how to give the Second Captain affection. Small kisses here and there, didn't bother her too much so long as he didn't make a big show of it in public. Having sex was a completely different ballgame altogether. By the Soul King...she was ravenous. Whereas Retsu was okay with simple lovemaking and being appreciated, Soi Fon had the passion and drive of a Menos Grande that was set loose on an unsuspected population of the Rukongai District. Her cold, emotionless, and possessive personality were traits he had come to acknowledge and accept as time moved forward.

All in all, Tousen didn't know how he managed to get through life without the two of them at his side.

"Hello Kaname" Retsu said with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. She stepped into the room and walked passed him before sitting in the other chair right next to Soi Fon. Tousen closed the door to his room before starting to walk back to his desk.

Just as he was about to walk past both of them, Soi Fon reached out with her right hand and grasped his left wrist firmly. Tousen raised an eyebrow again and turned down to look at her.

"What is it Soi Fon?" he asked the stoic Second. As much as he enjoyed her company, there was many tasks that needed to be completed. Just as he knew they had to do as well. To have them both visit him at once meant that a mission would be assigned or they wanted to...

He blushed at the last thought. It was only last week that the three of them shared a bed together in the Second Captain's bedroom. The Fourth Division was always constantly working, so they wouldn't have been able to find a place for privacy. The Ninth Division wasn't to much of an ideal place either. His subordinates were skittish and terrified around him enough already. He already did most of his subordinates workload most of the time. One wrong move would have him kneeling before Central 46 in chains, brusied and battered, stripped of his rank as Captain, and possibly put to death. So he had to be very careful,with every little thing he did. Even his personal life. Not that he had one anyways.

"Old Man Yamamoto has a mission for the three of us. It's going to be in the Human World." Soi Fon replied tracing a pattern in his wrist.

"What are the mission details?" Tousen asked.

This time Retsu decided to speak up. "Reports have been coming in about the different villages in the Human World about the different containers called Jinchuuriki that contain a set of demons called the Tailed Beasts. The Head Captain wants us to go to one of these villages and observe, report, and see if we can bring back a jinchuuriki to the Soul Society."

"Any particular reason why?" Tousen asked skeptically

"The Head Captain believes that if we have one of these "jinchuuriki" at our side we could have an ally against outside threats from Hueco Mundo and other Hollows out there. Plus he also wants to see if this jinchuuriki can be trained as Soul Reaper." Retsu replied with a slight tilt of her shoulders.

Tousen sighed. "Doesn't he realize that I have duties that cannot just be put aside for the time being? I do most of the work of my seated officers enough as it is."

Soi Fon smirked from her chair. "The old man figured you might say that. He said that if you refuse, he will put you on guard duty with Kenpachi."

Tousen growled to himself. The old bastard. Of course he would think of something like that. The Head Captain knows that him and Zaraki have a blood thirsty hatred of one another. Zaraki thinks that Tousen is weak and spineless for preffering the pacifistic way of fighting, saying that battle was not meant to be settled that way. For Tousen it is because Zaraki is a heartless individual who has no regard for life and will destroy the peace that they worked so hard to create.

Soi Fon's smirk grew wider. "Well if you don't want to go I could bring along Byakuya and Aizen. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Retsu subtly looked at her fingers. "I'm sure Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake wouldn't mind coming with along. We are "old friends" after all and anything can happen."

Tousen glowered at both of the women. He knew that both of them would make good on their threat and that was a major hell no on his part.

"Fine fine. Let's prepare and take a look at these damn tailed beasts." The Ninth grumbled in annoyance at the trap he was cornered in.

Tailed Beasts. Tousen knew exactly who they were. The Tailed Beasts were demons of immense power being ranked on the number of tails they had. Shukaku was the One Tailed Tanuki. Gyuki was the Eight Tailed Bull/Octopus. Kurama was the Nine Tailed Fox. He would know.

These were just three of the nine demons he had been studying for the past 50 years. He knew that Tailed Beasts were separated and given to different villages to equalize the balance of power. Last he heard Shukaku was somewhere in a desert village, Gyuki was in a village called Kumogakure, and Kurama was hidden in village called Konohagakure.

Konohagakure...The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

For some odd reason, that place made Tousen's heart flutter with anticipation and...longing?

Why?

He didn't know anyone in that village personal, intimate, or friendly basis. Just as it was with the name of Kumogakure, The Village Hidden in the Clouds. He didn't know anyone in that village either. He let out an internal sigh. He will deal with it as time goes. Right now, he had preparations to make.

"When do we leave?" Tousen asked the older captain.

"In three days. In the meantime I have something I want to do with the both of you." Retsu said with a sudden calmness that made Soi Fon stiffen and Tousen nervous.

"I just remembered that I have Guard Reports to fill out" Soi Fon said standing up, letting go of Tousen's hand, and heading towards the door.

"And I just remembered that I have some articles that I need to get from my Third Seat, Aira." Tousen replied following after the Second really quick.

Retsu raised an eyebrow and smiled while lifting her left hand and pointed her index finger at them.

**"Bakudo Number 1: Sai"**

Out of nowhere the Second and Ninth's bodies froze in place and their arms locked in place behind their backs. Soi Fon growled at the fact she got caught. Tousen on the other hand fell on his back with an "oof". His dreadlocks spilling behind him. He let out a sigh at the fact that he got caught as well.

"Captain Kaname Tousen of Squad 9 and Captain Soi Fon of Squad 2...Did I say that the two of you could leave? Because I don't remember saying that you two could." Retsu said walking forward and stopping in front of Tousen looking down at him with her beautiful smile. The younger captain's heart started to beat fast as she stared down at him.

She suddenly stepped over him with both feet on either side of him and sat down on his waist. Her Captain's uniform meshing with his. She leaned forward and pressed her chest against his, her face inches away from his. She reached up with her right hand and removed the bands holding her hair together and her long black hair spilled in front, hiding her and Tousen's faces from view.

Silver visor stared into Ocean blue eyes.

Ocean blue eyes stared into the silver visor.

The Shinigami Hybrid wanted to lean up and kiss her right then and there. She was in close proximity with her lips inches from his. But he had to keep his composure.

Even that was failing him.

"Retsu...w-we have...to get ready f-for-

"No excuses Kaname" Retsu chided lightly before leaning forward and rubbing her nose against.

He held back a grunt. Damn this Bakudo spell. It would be a long while until the effects of the Kido wore off. Until then, he would be stuck like this.

A cough and a growl of annoyance caught their attention and they turned their heads to the left.

Retsu had to hold back a loud laugh and Tousen's face turned into one of comical horror.

Soi Fon was struggling against the effects of the spell and had an aura of red reiatsu surrounding her. Her face had the look of an angry demon and she was staring right at him.

He gulped. He knew that look. It was the same look she often gave him when she was pissed off about something her Lieutenant said or when she needed to relieve some stress from the regular day to day activities that a Captain had to put up with.

"Damn it...Tousen when I get out of this stupid thing...I'm going to shove Suzumebachi up your ass!" The Second growled at the older captain with a grunt as she stilled struggled against the spell.

"What!? Why are you getting mad at me!? It's not even my damn fault!" Tousen shouted back at the Second.

"Well I have to take it out on someone! And that someone is you!

"Oh shut the hell up!" he shouted.

Retsu just stayed silent throughout the exchange and played with a lock of Tousen's dreads. She was still smiling and lying on top of the dark skinned shinigami. They were arguing back and forth for a few more minutes until Tousen got the bright idea to lean forward and kiss Retsu on her lips deeply.

It was a pleasant experience for the Medical Captain, but it only served to piss off further the Stealth Captain entirely.

It was a known fact that Soi Fon was a little possessive of the things she took a liking to. Whether it was clothing, food, or even people. But it was also a known fact that Soi Fon also had a jealous streak about her. Especially when it came to Tousen, Retsu, and another dark skinned person from her past. But, she hasn't seen her for 100 years.

Soi Fon was seething.

Tousen knew how she felt about being teased. She hated it. She had to go through that when she was a child and most of her teenage years before she entered the Soul Reaper Academy. But over time she managed to become a cold proficient killer and powerful shinigami as a captain of her own division. Even though there were somethings that she wouldn't get past. But she would be damned if she didn't get the last word in anything.

Tousen was no exception. No matter how she felt about him.

Suddenly the Bakudo spell that was holding her in place was released and she stopped struggling. Good. She stretched her arms a couple of times and they popped causing her to let out a sigh of relief. She looked down at the floor and saw Retsu still lying on top of Tousen with him still kissing her and she sneered at him. She had nothing against Retsu. As far as she was concerned, the older woman was okay in her books. But she would get her older companion back for the bakudo spell that she put on her.

Now for the object of her desire and ire at the moment. What should she do about the older captain laying below the extremely older captain? Soi Fon had a couple of thoughts going through her head until a perfect thought entered her head.

The Second smirked darkly as she put her plan into action. She took off her Captain's robe and set it aside, leaving her in an open back sleeveless shikahusho and silently drew Suzumebachi and activated its Shikai form.

Meanwhile with Tousen, now that the bakudo spell was released, the Ninth was still pinned beneath the fourth kissing her Somehow during the liplock both of the captain's got rid of their Captain Robe and they were tossed aside. Tousen was in his sleeveless shikahusho while Retsu was in her short sleeved one. Tousen moved and sat up with Retsu on his lap and moved his arms around her waist. Retsu in turn had her hands situated on his cheeks and her legs on either side of him. They were both enjoying the moment.

Just as Tousen lifted up his right arm to remove the orange scarf around his neck, Soi Fon flash stepped behind him and sat down with her legs wide open, before wrapping her legs tightly around his lower waist and pressing her chest to his back. She wrapped her right arm around his upper torso and using her left hand had Suzumebachi's released form pressed up against his neck tightly.

Soi Fon had him right where she wanted him.

"Try anything funny and i'll have your ass stinged before you can move. Got it?" Soi Fon demanded with a hint of arousal and calm anger.

Tousen pulled his lips away from Retsu's calmly as if this was a normal routine for him. He took a deep breath and let it out while a smirk turning his head slightly to the right to address the youngest captain in the trio.

"Can I at least remove my scarf? It's getting in my way" he said amused.

Soi Fon grumbled before leaning her head forward and bit his scarf off with her mouth, spitting it aside.

"That is expensive material Soi Fon" The Ninth said with the same amused tone.

"Oh shut up and cry me a river you lame ass." Soi Fon grumbled before leaning forward and pressing her lips to the nape of his neck. She pressed a few more kisses there before speaking.

"I'm still pissed off with you for earlier."

The Ninth grumbled. "Damn it Soi Fon-"

The younger Captain pressed Suzumebachi harder into her lover's neck. "Didn't I say to shut up?

Retsu suddenly let out a burst of laughter at the fighting of her two young lovers. She couldn't help it. They were both charming in their own individual way.

Soi Fon and Tousen suddenly had tick marks on their foreheads and their faces turned angry.

"Just what in the hell is so damn funny!" they comically shouted at the oldest captain in the trio.

Retsu stifled her giggling before looking at them with a warm smile. Her long black hair making her round face all the more gorgeous. Both of them didn't really understand, how much she enjoyed being in their presence. Soi Fon's rough personality brought out a playful side to her that she hasn't experienced in a long time. Kaname's somber and stoic attitude made Retsu realize the world would never be easy. Life was never going to be fair, so either adapt or get left behind. That was the obvious lesson her blind lover had to overcome and is still working on to this day.

Soi Fon's motto was it's either do or die. The world didn't give a shit if you lived or died. Life kept going. So rise above the world and yourself.

It was lessons like these that shaped them into the Captain's they are today.

She reached forward and wrapped her arms around both of their necks and threaded her hands through their hair. She just breathed them in. She knew life was not very kind to them. At all. Pain and suffering was all they knew. Both of them had the scars and permanent reminders to prove it. But even then they endured and she loved them all the more for it.

Retsu Unohana made herself a blood vow right then and there.

She would never let anyone harm the Captain's of Squad 9 and 2 ever again, for as long as she lived. They were hers and she was theirs. She wouldn't let anything come between the three of them. Death would come for any who tried challenge her...

So swore the former Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Yachiru Unohana.

"Don't ever change...both of you." The woman whispered before giving them both a peck on the lips that silenced whatever thought process that was going through them.

Tousen and Soi Fon released a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Retsu did tend to have an effect on them. Soi Fon removed her left hand from Tousen's throat before wrapping both of her arms around his waist tightly while mumbling an apology.

Tousen in turn wrapped his arms tighter around Retsu's waist and pulled her tighter against him. He was glad to have her in his arms and Soi Fon being pressed up against him made the feeling all the more enjoyable. For the first time in his life, the Ninth Captain felt as if all his hard work finally paid off.

For Soi Fon...she found in two people who she could share everything with, Mind. Body. Soul. Love. She knew they wouldn't abandon her and toss her aside as others had many times before. No matter how cold hearted and emotionless she seemed. She knew they were here to stay.

For Kaname Tousen...he found two people who he could give his heart to and know that it wouldn't be crushed into a thousand pieces and scattered across the wind. He found two people he could spend the rest of his life with and, if fate willed it, make children with. He found two people who he had so much in common with that it was love at first sight. For Kaname Tousen...he had finally found two people who did not judge him for just being alive or hate him for every little thing he did. The Ninth Captain knew his women were here to stay.

For Retsu Unohana...she found two broken souls and brought them to life and they in turn brought her to life. She found two people who she could fall asleep with and wake up next to everyday. That's how much they made her happy. In them, she found a chance to live, breathe, and just let go of past inhibtions that tied her down. She loved them with everything she had and would do anything for them to the point of insanity. It was just who she was...just how she is...for them.

The three Lovers and burdened Captains of the Soul Society decided to sit there in each other's arms and enjoy the comfortable silence that was there among them. The love and bond between them was so strong and no one could destroy what they had worked so hard to build to work in tandem like a well oiled machine.

So for now they decided to enjoy themselves and each other before they left on their mission for the World of the Living.

Little did the three Shinigami know that a beautiful young woman, would shake the very foundations of their lives. Secrets will be revealed, plots unearthed, alliances made, betrayals brought into the open. But what the three Shinigami don't realize as well, is that this beauty incarnate has special plans just for the three of them. Most importantly, Kaname Tousen.

This...is only the beginning.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**A/N: I don't really have much to say right now except, that I hope you enjoyed this, and see you in chapter 2.**

**-Xero**


	2. Chapter 2

(A few hours later...Tousen's room...The 9th Division)

The three of them were fast asleep on his bedroom floor.

Tousen was lying on his back facing the ceiling. His dreads were fanned out behind him. He still had his visor on his face. The orange scarf was still in the same spot where Soi-Fon had tossed it.

Soi-Fon was on his left side hugging him possessively to her. Her face was in the crook of his neck. Her twin braids that had a ring in them were behind her. Her soft breathing was an indicator that she slept reasonably good for some time.

Lastly, Retsu was behind Soi-Fon hugging the youngest captain from behind. Her arms were wrapped around her slim waist and her face was buried in the 2nd Captain's head. Retsu's own long black hair was fanned out behind her and she had a peaceful look on her face.

The three of them were inseparable it seemed. Even in the land of slumber. No matter where, nobody could separate them.

Soi-Fon was the first one to open her eyes with a soft groan. She looked down and saw that her face was craned into the neck of the older captain. She let out a soft groan of annoyance. She always found a way to be wrapped around the older doofus. She felt someone breathing on her neck and realized it was Retsu pressed up against her from behind. She sighed and let go of Tousen before pressing herself further into the arms of the oldest Captain. Unlike that idiot in front of her, Retsu never got on her nerves and did things just to piss her off.

Soi-Fon got an idea.

She turned around in the 4th Captain's arms and looked into her face.

"Captain Unohana wake up."

Retsu stirred but otherwise stayed asleep. Soi-Fon huffed. She knew she was going to have to try a different method to wake up the Medical Captain. With another huff the youngest captain leaned her head up and pressed her lips to the older woman's. Retsu responded unconciously and opened her mouth allowing Soi-Fons tongue to enter her mouth. Soi-Fon fisted the front of Retsu's Shikahusho and flipped over so she was lying on top of her. Their lips were still connected.

Soi-Fon grumbled. The 4th was still asleep. She had another idea.

The Stealth Captain made sure her legs were secured around Retsu's waist before she moved her hips up and down. The older captain let out an unconcious groan but responded faster and held onto Soi-Fon. Her eyes started fluttering open. Good. Soi-Fon smirked. That would wake her up soon.

Soon enough, after a few minutes of this Retsu Unohana was the second one to wake up from the land of the dreams. As always she had a smile on her face. The two captains were moving against each other groaning into the other's lips. Soi-Fon this time had her arms around Retsu's neck and Retsu had her arms still around her waist. This continued for about ten more minutes before Soi-Fon pulled away red faced, taking a breath for air.

Retsu looked at her. "Well...this is not the first time you woke me up like this Soi-Fon. Not that I'm complaining...but did you need something?" she questioned looking up at her.

Soi-Fon looked down at her. "Yes Captain Unohana I actually did. I want you to spar with me."

Retsu was surprised by that. "What?"

"You heard me. I said I want to spar with you."

Retsu blinked. "Soi-Fon...I'm just a Medical Captain. S-surely K-Kaname is better suited to-"

"I don't want to train with him, I want to train with you. As much as I enjoy having him around, it's been a while since you and I have spent any time together alone. As much as I love Tousen, he can be a real bastard sometimes."

"Soi-Fon!" Retsu scolded lightly

The Second shrugged. "Just saying. He knows I that I have him. I have you. I also have...her."

Retsu knew who she was referring to. "Yoruichi..."

Soi-Fon nodded. "I know you wouldn't mind her being a part of...what the three of us have. With Tousen being the only male though..." she trailed off.

"She would challenge him for the position of Alpha. If she won, she would not only claim him, but all of us as well and what we own." Retsu finished for her.

Soi-Fon shivered in slight pleasure at the thought. She imagined the two dark skinned Shinigami fighting over her. Having them pressed up against her. Her pleasuring them, them pleasuring her. Winner takes all. Soi-Fon wouldn't mind sharing herself, Retsu, and Tousen with her lover and former superior. But she wasn't so sure if the Ninth was up to the idea.

She didn't know why.

The Second nodded. "Yeah. But knowing Tousen and Yoruichi there would be constant screwing and fighting. She's relentless. She would not let him rest at all. She would constantly fight with and screw him until she drained his spirit energy and he willingly submits to her. The only thing to stop her from sexually killing him would be me."

Retsu blushed at that.

"Anyway" Soi-Fon continued. "We should get started. We still have three days to get ready."

Retsu nodded and the 2nd got up first with the 4th following. They both quietly flash stepped out of the 9th's room and back all the way to the second division.

What they didn't realize was that the Ninth Captain heard every word they said and was silently contemplating them...

(Second Division...Soi-Fon's Personal Training Grounds)

Soi-Fon and Retsu appeared out of thin air in the backyard of the 2nd Divsion. Soi-Fon's private area to begin with. This area was off limits to everyone in the division. Even her fat dumbass of a lieutenant.

Speaking of which...

LIEUTENANT OMAEDA!" Soi-Fon shouted at the top of her lungs.

The fat slob, bald headed, idiot of a lieutenant flash stepped out of nowhere. He stumbled on his feet a couple of times before falling on his face in front of the two women with an oof.

Retsu blinked while Soi-Fon's left eye started twitching.

"You c-called Captgain Soi-Fon!?" shouted Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda from the ground.

"Lieutenant...I suggest you get on your feet right this instant. We have a guest. A captain nonetheless," Soi-Fon growled out.

Marechiyo leapt up from the ground and landed on his feet with a dumbass grin on his face. "Hi Captain Unohana!"

Retsu looked up at him with a warm beautiful smile. "Hello Lieutenant Omaeda."

"Omaeda." Soi-Fon said causing the lieutenant to turn towards her. "I am only going to say this once and only once, so you better listen closely." Seeing his nod, she continued. "Captain Unohana and I have business to discuss, so she will be here for the entire day. Make sure no one disturbs us. Even if it's a Captain. Especially a certain blind one." she said the last sentence with some distaste at the mention of her pain in the ass lover.

Lieutenant Omaeda nodded quickly.

"I mean it Marechiyo. Because the second I am distracted from my work, it's your fatass I am going to punish. Understand?" Soi-Fon threatened with a slight raise of her spiritual pressure.

Omaeda nodded profusely again with sweat coming down his face.

"Good. Now go be useful somewhere else."

Omaeda quickly flash stepped out of there like a bat out of hell.

Retsu chuckled softly. "You don't have to be so hard on him Soi-Fon. He's only trying to impress you."

The Second snorted. "More like trying to self-preserve his own fatass. Anyway, enough about that waste of space. I did say some trainiing was in order."

The Fourth hummed. "Yes...yes you did"

The Second Captain got into a fighting stance with Suzumebachi still in Shikai form on her left hand. "Well then, you better get ready Captain Unohana. Just because you are my girlfriend and share my bed with another, doesn't mean I am going to take it easy on you."

The Fourth Captain had that same smile from earlier. "Are you challenging me, my adorable little love?"

Soi-Fon let out a 'tch' and leapt forward at Retsu with blinding speed and her left hand stretched back. The fourth stood there with that same smile.

As soon as Soi-Fon got within striking distance, she threw her left hand forward. With unnatural speed, Retsu drew her Zanpaktou and blocked Soi-Fon's attack causing the two blades to clash and spark against each other.

Retsu replied. " Oh my beloved...there is still so much that you have to learn. Especially when it comes me."

Soi-Fon swore she felt a small rising amount of bloodlust from Retsu.

Retsu pushed back and Soi-Fon landed a few feet away with a crouch. She looked up and saw that she still had that same damned irresistable smile on her face.

It was honestly distracting.

She stood back up and got in her usual stance.

The two charged at each other and clashed throwing fast strikes.

For the next two hours Soi-Fon and Retsu continued training with their Zanpaktou and utilizing different Hadou and Bakudou spells against one another.

(9th Division...Tousen's Room)

Tousen got up off of the floor with a groan and stretched. Hearing the satisfying popping in his bones he stopped and put his arms down. He leaned down and picked up his Captain's Haori and orange scarf before putting them on.

Once his orange scarf was tied, Tousen decided that he would take a walk today. Walking to the door, he opened it and exited the room before closing the door behind him.

Walking down the hall, Kaname could see his subordinates working on other articles that would be published some time next week. As soon as they saw him they immediately got nervous, quieting down the chatter to a bare minimum.

The Ninth let out a quiet sigh at their nonsensical ridiculous fear of him. He didn't have time for this. He had preparations to make. Walking past them, he went searching for his Lieutenant. A few minutes later he found the black haired youth, addressing questions from several division members about something that occurred about a week ago.

"But Lieutenant Hisagi! That's not fair! Why the hell do we have to do that when it is not even our Division's responsibility!" complained someone with brown hair and black square framed glasses.

"Yeah what he said!" someone else with black spiked hair and blue eyes shouted.

Soon, the small group started getting louder and louder causing others to become distracted by their ruckus and glaring at them.

Shuhei Hisagi just let out a sigh at the madness before him and shook his head at the antics of his subordinates/peers. He had a long day in front of him and he didn't want to get stuck with this idiocy. He knew some of them liked to shirk some of their duties and take a day off or two.

"Frustrating isn't it?" an amused voice said from behind him.

The Division House got quiet after that. Hisagi turned and saw Tousen standing there and quickly salutes him.

"Captain Tousen" Hisagi greeted. Tousen waved his hand dismissively.

"At ease Lieutenant. I'll deal with this. Go back to your usual activities."

Shuhei nodded before walking away and letting out what he thought was a silent breath of relief. Soon he exited out of the division house and went about his own business.

Tousen turned back towards his subordinates with a frown. He saw the group shaking in terror at his presence. Good. He wasn't in the mood for insubordination today.

A purple aura surrounded him and the Division House started shaking. The other 9th Division members started freaking out about their Captain's anger.

"Return to your duties immediately. If I see this foolish behavior happen in the nearby future I will have everyone assembled in front of me transferred over to the 11th Division or on Hollow Duty. Perhaps even executed. Do I make myself clear?" He said with calm authority and a straight face.

"Y-Yes Captain Tousen.." the group bowed before him.

The Division House stopped shaking and the ones doing their required tasks sighed in silent relief.

"Good. Now begone from my sight."

The assembled group vanished while the others returned to work. Tousen's purple aura faded away as he sighed. Today was just one of those days he guessed. As he walked outside into the blue sky and sunny atmosphere, he couldn't help but remember the one sentence from the conversation between the Second and Fourth.

"He can be such a bastard sometimes.."

The Ninth sighed walking down a winded cobblestoned path with green grass on either side. He knew it was true. His cold personality and stoic demeanor was something left to be desired. Can they blame him? He was not exactly welcomed with open arms in Soul Society. The distrust between him and the other Captains was already on a thin veiled line as it is. Head Captain Yamamoto was just looking for a reason to have him executed to begin with. He constantly finds things to berate him about especially when it comes to his division.

It was common knowledge that the 9th Division was one of the most looked down upon divisions. Not only for their job duties but their low success rate on missions. The 9th Division handled Security Force, Arts, and Culture. Tousen had to do all the workload and missions himself just to keep his Division running. Not because his subordinates were incompetent, but because most of them were weak and barely had any combat training, with the exceptions of the Seated Officers, Lieutenant Hisagi, and Tousen himself. The 9th Division was made for those who enjoyed reading and exercising their mind and curious about the everyday things of life.

Yes. Life has not been kind to the Ninth Captain for every little thing. Even his Division motto had more clout than he did. His lovers were among the most respected of the Captains. But the three had to keep their relationship under wraps. If Yamamoto ever found out that the Ninth was in an established relationship with the only two female Captains...

His career would be over and he would be sentenced by Central 46 very harshly. All in all Tousen could never catch a break.

Continuing his walk, the Ninth Captain made sure no one was around before untying his scarf and letting his dreadlocks fall freely around him. He grasped the orange cloth in his left fist as he climbed up a bright green grassy hill overlooking the 9th Division. on top of the hill was a gray smooth shined tombstone with the name 'Ahmya' written on it.

Tousen stopped in front of the tombstone before taking a seat on the ground cross-legged. He removed his Captain's Haori and folded it neatly before setting it aside gently with his scarf on top. Even though his bruised and scarred body were hurting, he didn't mind. This was the only place where he could have an escape from the mundane day-to-day activities and the scrutinizing stares.

Even if it is just for a while. Reaching out with his right hand, The Ninth gently traced the name on the tombstone in a slow intimate fashion. Ahmya. Which meant "Black Rain". It suited her perfectly. Just like her beauty.

By the Soul King, he missed her. Her voice. Her laughter. The way her black hair fell down her shoulders. Her pale beautiful skin and curvaceous figure. The way her lips felt pressed against his. Everything. He put his hand down.

"Hello Ahmya." He began softly. "I know it has been a while since my last visit. I do apologize...things have been keeping me busy as of late. But I am here now." He smiled slightly. "A lot has happened over the course of my life. Some Good. Some bad."

He reached up and took off his visor before setting it aside. His glowing purple eyes revealed only for her.

"I...I have so much I want to tell you that...I...I don't know where to begin." Tousen said aloud to no one. "I hate the bastard that took you away from me."

He was referring to the man who became Ahmya's husband. The wretched scum that killed her. Central 46 didn't do a damn thing to bring him to justice. Tousen will. One day he will find this man and make him pay with his life. But for now he decided to enjoy this moment he had with her. But what to talk about...

Tousen had a small smile on his face as he knew the perfect topic.

"I know you told me plenty of times that in the event something should happen to you, I should live my life and be happy. I found two people...or I should say they found me. They are Captains just like I am. Their names are Soi Fon and Retsu Unohana. Let me tell you how I met them."

For the next two hours the Ninth continued his conversation with his first love. As much as he adored Retsu and Soi Fon, he would never forget the first woman who walked into his life. Even if she was gone for good.

(Two hours later)

The two women separated panting from exhaustion. Sweat was pouring down their faces as small cuts littered their uniforms and smudges of dirt on their faces and arms. Both of the female captains enjoyed the chance to let out some steam and be in each other company. Retsu had that soft beautiful smile, while Soi Fon was smirking intensely.

"I must admit that...was...quite fun." Retsu said between breaths. "It's been a long time...since...I had a sparring partner..."

"Heh..not bad..for...an old lady." the Second teased the older woman.

Retsu rolled her eyes before appearing in front of the younger woman and poking her forehead. Soi Fon was surprised by the Fourth's speed as she usually never shunpo's that quickly. Huh. It seemed like this little exercise did do her some good after all. Retsu reached out with her right hand and started playing with a lock of the younger woman's hair. Seeing the thoughtful look on the woman's face, Soi Fon wondered what was on her mind.

"Something wrong?" she decided to bite.

"I wonder if Kaname is still sleeping. I mean...we kind of left him there." the Fourth said out loud.

Soi Fon grumbled at the mention of her other partner. The Ninth Division Captain was probably off somewhere brooding like he always does or finishing some idiotic underlings assignment. As much as she loved the older Captain, she couldnt deal with his constant moodiness. She understood the older Captain had a hard life growing up and the other Captains especially Yamamoto, give him a hard time. But, she had a hard life as well. She wasn't going to give him special treatment just because he was her lover and he was blind. Life didn't work like that and neither did she.

"Wanna go check on him?" Soi-Fon grumbled knowing that the Fourth would want to go check on him regardless. She always was the motherly type. Retsu nodded.

With that both Captain's retrieved their haori's and put them on before disappearing with shunpo.

(9th Division...Tousen's room)

Retsu and Soi-Fon appeared in Tousen's room and noticed that he wasn't there. The Second growled annoyed.

"Why can't he just stay god damn still. It's like he has to be all over the place all the time and-"

"Have you tried sensing his spirit energy?"

The Second's face burned bright red.

"Captain Soi-Fon...even the seated officers do not make rookie mistakes like that." Retsu said teasingly.

Soi-Fon fumed silently at her girlfriends words before pinpointing the Ninth and disappearing with her.

(Outside)

They appeared at his location and were surprised by what they saw. The blind captain was sitting cross legged in front of a marked grave...

And he was laughing. Actually laughing. He was enjoying himself to. They saw that his Captain Haori was neatly folded and his orange scarf was placed on top. His visor was next to him. His purple dreadlocks were flowing softly in the gentle breeze that was outside. He hasn't noticed them both yet.

Soi-Fon and Retsu looked at each other with wide eyes before turning to look back at him silently. They were both behind him.

The Ninth finished chuckling with a soft sigh. "I wish you could meet both of them Ahmya. They are amazing...and yet so different at the same time. One calm and the other spirited. Two sides of the same coin, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Retsu is...unique. Beautiful in every way. She has a calm collected grace that lights up an entire room when she walks in. She is the Captain of the 4th Division. The Medical Division. A doctor. She fixes...she heals. Caring for the weak and defenseless. She is the one who is healing my broken soul more and more everyday."

The Fourth's eyes silently fill with tears at that.

"Soi-Fon is a little...different. She's gorgeous. She has a fire inside her that no one can extinguish. Rough around the edges and has a temper to match. She is not afraid to put anyone in their place and speaks her mind clearly. She is the Captain of the 2nd Division. The Omnitsukido. Stealth and Assassination Squad. The fastest in all of Soul Society. But...I wouldn't have her any other way. She means everything to me...just like Retsu."

The Second's eyes soften and she turns her head to the left slightly.

They both watch as the Ninth leans his head forward and presses it against the tombstone.

"It's time for me to go. I will come back and see you soon Ahmya. I love you." Tousen grabbed his visor and put it on before grabbing his Haori and scarf, doing the same thing. He stood on his feet and turned around. As soon as he did he stilled in shock feeling Soi-Fon and Retsu standing there.

"Soi-Fon...Retsu. H-How long have you been there?" he asked

"Long enough..." Soi-Fon muttered before looking into his visor. Retsu walked forward and pressed her lips against his, her face wet from crying. The Ninth was surprised but quickly pulled her against him. Glad to have something familiar against him. They both pulled back for some air.

"We'll always be here for you Kaname...never forget that." Retsu said reaching up and trailing a hand across his face. Soi-Fon walked over to his right side before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his jaw. She took his right hand in her left and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"My heart's yours you big soft idiot..."

Tousen enjoyed having them both against him. As long as he was with them, everything made sense with the world.

The three of them disappeared with shunpo.

(To be continued)


End file.
